Индонезия
|Год переписи = 2009 |Плотность населения = 120 |ВВП=511,765 млрд.Международный валютный фонд (октябрь 2009) |Год расчёта ВВП=2009 |Место по ВВП=19 |ВВП на душу населения=2238 |Валюта=Индонезийская рупия (IDR, код 360) |Домен=.id |Телефонный код=62 |Часовые пояса=+7…+9 }} Индоне́зия ( ), официальное название — Респу́блика Индоне́зия ( ) — крупнейшее государство в Юго-Восточной Азии и 16-е по площади в мире. Расположена на островах Зондского архипелага и является крупнейшим островным государством в мире. С населением около 230 млн человек занимает четвёртое место в мире по этому показателю (после КНР, Индии и США). Имеет богатую и противоречивую историю. Индонезия — одна из немногих стран мира, чьё население успело сменить несколько вероисповеданий за относительно короткий промежуток времени. В целом это самая густонаселённая мусульманская страна в мире, хотя население ряда островов исповедует и многие другие религии. Своей централизацией современная Индонезия во многом обязана колониальной деятельности королевства Нидерланды, которому в период с 1610 по 1942 годы удалось объединить бо́льшую часть островов архипелага под своей короной в ожесточённой борьбе с Португалией, которая всё же смогла сохранить свой суверенитет за частью острова Тимор (совр. Восточный Тимор). Захват страны Японией в ходе Второй мировой войны положил конец голландскому господству. Официальная независимость Индонезии была провозглашена 27 декабря 1949 года. Территориальные и религиозные конфликты внутри независимой Индонезии продолжаются до сих пор. В 2002 году из состава Индонезии вышел Восточный Тимор, оккупированный ею в 1975 году. Население Численность населения — 240,3 млн человек (оценка на июль 2009). Годовой прирост — 1,1 %. Этнический состав населения — яванцы 40,6 %, сунданцы 15 %, мадурцы 3,3 %, а также бадуи, тенггеры, малайцы Индонезии, балийцы, минангкабау, аче, банджары, даяки, макассары, буги, минахасцы, галела и другие (по переписи 2000 года). Государственным языком является индонезийский. Значительная часть населения пользуется местными языками (наиболее распространённые — яванский, сунданский, мадурский, батакский). Религии — мусульмане 86,1 %, протестанты 5,7 %, католики 3 %, индуисты 1,8 %, другие и неопределившиеся 3,4 % (по переписи 2000 года). Индонезия является самой многонаселённой мусульманской страной в мире. Число приверженцев ислама в Индонезии оценивается в 190 миллионов человек.Amtsinhaber Yudhoyono offenbar wiedergewählt Язык Индонезийский язык является официальным языком республики Индонезия и относится к индонезийской ветви австронезийской семьи языков. Индонезийский язык развился на основе наддиалектной формы малайского языка, использовавшегося в качестве лингва франка на островах Зондского архипелага. Поэтому, как и другие контактные языки, он имеет упрощённую морфологию и фонетику (тона отсутствуют) и является одним из самых лёгких для изучения языков мира. Его современные литературная форма была заложена голландскими учёными, поощрявшими развитие индонезийского языка, считая что индонезийцы неспособны овладеть таким сложным языком как голландский, предназначенный для белых колонизаторов . Более того, для поддержания системы апартеида и безраздельного господства белого меньшинства, распространение голландского в Индонезии считалось нежелательным из-за боязни распространения либеральных идей из Европы. Кроме этого, голландский язык плохо отражал индонезийские реалии и практически не имел исламской терминологии. По этим причинам, голландский язык в Индонезии быстро вышел из употребления после обретения страной независимости. Тем не менее, в современном индонезийском сохранилось немало голландских заимствований — наряду с более многочисленными английскими и менее многочисленными португальскими. Индонезийская письменность на основе латинского алфавита (ранее использовался арабский алфавит). Административное деление Административно-территориальное деление: 31 провинция и 2 особые административные единицы, приравниваемые по статусу к провинции — Особый столичный округ Джакарта и Особый округ Джокьякарта. История Имеет дипломатические отношения с Российской Федерацией (установлены с СССР в 1950 г.). Политическая структура Высший законодательный орган — Народный консультативный конгресс (собирается один раз в пять лет). Текущими законодательными вопросами занимается парламент — Совет народных представителей (550 мест). Депутатами Народного консультативного конгресса являются все депутаты Совета народных представителей, а также ещё 195 депутатов, избираемые непрямым голосованием. Депутаты Совета народных представителей избираются на 5 лет по пропорционально-списочной системе в многомандатных округах. Нынешний состав парламента избран в апреле 2009: * 148 мест — Демократическая партия, * 108 — партия «Голкар», * 93 — Демократическая партия (борющаяся), * 59 — Партия торжества справедливости (исламская), * 42 — Партия национального мандата (исламская), * 39 — Партия единства и развития (исламская), * 36 — Партия национального пробуждения (исламская), * 30 — Движение за Великую Индонезию, * 15 — Партия народного согласия. Ещё 29 партий не преодолели 2,5 % барьер и не получили мест в парламенте. Глава государства и правительства — президент. 20 сентября 2004 генерал в отставке Сусило Бамбанг Юдойоно (Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono) стал первым всенародно избранным президентом Индонезии, завоевав свыше 60 % из 122 млн проголосовавших избирателей и значительно опередив свою соперницу, действующего президента Мегавати Сукарнопутри. Ранее президент избирался Народным консультативным конгрессом. Инаугурация первого всенародно избранного президента произошла 20 октября 2004. Сусило Бамбанг Юдойоно — кадровый военный, сделавший карьеру в период правления президента Сухарто. Он получил образование в Индонезии и США. С 1975 года участвовал в боевых действиях против сепаратистов Восточного Тимора. В 1999 году Юдойоно ушёл в политику, возглавив Демократическую партию. В 1999 он получил пост министра по делам территорий в правительстве Индонезии, а в 2000 — министра безопасности. В 2001 подал в отставку, отказавшись ввести в стране чрезвычайное положение по требованию тогдашнего президента Абдурахмана Вахида. Мегавати Сукарнопутри назначила Юдойоно на тот же пост, но он впоследствии подверг публичной критике её политику и также подал в отставку. На состоявшихся 8 июля 2009 выборах, Юдонойо был переизбран на второй срок. Этнополитические конфликты В августе 2005 в Хельсинки подписано мирное соглашение (Меморандум о взаимопонимании) между властями страны и группировкой «Свободный Ачех», которое должно положить конец 30-летней гражданской войне в провинции Ачех (Северная Суматра), в ходе которой погибли около 15 тыс. человек (большинство из них — мирные жители). Согласно документу, повстанцы полностью отказались от требования независимости провинции и прекратили вооружённую борьбу. Взамен Ачеху предоставлен статус «особой автономии», и правительство пообещало вывести войска из региона. Кроме того, правительство обязалось освободить всех повстанцев, находящихся в индонезийских тюрьмах, и предоставило местным властям больший контроль над природными ресурсами (природный газ, лес и кофе). В середине сентября 2005 в соответствии с соглашением началось разоружение ачехских сепаратистов под контролем международных наблюдателей. Накануне индонезийское правительство вывело из Ачеха около полутора тысяч полицейских. Географические данные thumb|center|500px|Карта Индонезии Индонезия — крупнейший в мире архипелаг. В его состав входит более 13 667 островов: 5 основных и 30 небольших архипелагов. Самые крупные острова — Новая Гвинея, Калимантан (Борнео), Суматра, Сулавеси (Целебес) и Ява. Остальные острова имеют гораздо меньшую площадь. Страна простирается на 5120 км между азиатским материком и Австралией. Экватор разделяет здесь Тихий и Индийский океан. Экономика Индонезия — индустриально-аграрная страна, с крупнейшим в Азии плантационным хозяйством и развитой горнодобывающей промышленностью. ВВП в 2008 году (по паритету покупательной способности) — 915 млрд долл. (16-е место в мире). ВВП на душу населения — 3900 долл. в 2008 году (155-е место в мире). Основа экономики — добыча и переработка нефти и газа (гл. обр. на экспорт) на Суматре, Яве, Калимантане и в западной части Ириан-Джая. Нефтехимическая отрасль контролируется государственной компанией Pertamina. Основные промышленные центры: Джакарта, Сурабая, Джокьякарта, Палембанг (нефте- и газопереработка, металлургия, машиностроение, химическая пром-сть и др.). 2/3 занятых приходится на пищевкусовую и текстильную промышленность. Орошается почти 1/3 обрабатываемых земель. Основные экспортные культуры: каучуконосы (одно из ведущих мест в мире), кокосовая и масличная пальмы, чай, кофе, табак, какао, перец, сейба (капок), агава (сизаль); пряности — мускатный орех, гвоздика и др.; кора хинного дерева (Индонезия — основной поставщик в мире). Главные продовольственные культуры: рис (основной продукт питания населения), кукуруза, кассава, батат, арахис, соя. Животноводство развито слабо. Важное значение имеет рыболовство, лов омаров, креветок, трепангов. Заготавливают древесину ценных пород. Сохраняются традиционные ремесла: производство батика (как промышленное, так и кустарное), чеканных изделий из серебра, керамические сосуды, художественная резьба по кости, плетение циновок, шляп и др.). Большое значение имеет иностранный туризм, которому угрожают акции террористов. Политика промышленного развития Индонезии предусматривала две главные цели: развитие импортозамещающих отраслей и механизация сельского хозяйства. В целях сокращения импорта было принято решение о налаживании производства продовольствия, текстиля, удобрений, цемента. Самые крупные предприятия, принадлежащие государству, — это заводы по переработке сельхозпродукции и производству удобрений. Среди них можно выделить «Pertamina», контролирующую нефтехимическую отрасль Индонезии. Существенный процент производства сосредоточен в руках среднего и малого семейного бизнеса. В этой сфере особо выделяются китайские бизнесмены — им принадлежит большая часть производственных мощностей. Они выпускают потребительские товары типа мебели, предметы домашнего обихода, одежду и текстиль, печатную продукцию. Центр частного предпринимательства — западные районы Явы, хотя значительное развитие предпринимательства заметно и в столице — Джакарте. На импортируемом сырье работает главная отрасль национальной экономики — лёгкая промышленность. Заводы по производству пряжи находятся в собственности иностранных компаний или государства, а предприятия, выпускающие готовые ткани, сосредоточены в Бандунге и принадлежат частному капиталу. Производство батика — индонезийский вариант печатного текстиля, ведётся в центральных областях Явы. Хотя большая часть батика выпускается в домашних условиях, действует множество предприятий промышленного производства ткани. Экспорт — 139 млрд долл. в 2008: нефть и газ, древесина, текстиль, каучук. Основные покупатели — Япония 20 %, США 10 %, Сингапур 9 %. Импорт — 116 млрд долл. в 2008: машины и оборудование, химикаты, топливо, продовольствие. Основные поставщики — Сингапур 17 %, Китай 12 %, Япония 12 %. Внешний долг — 141 млрд долл. (в декабре 2008). Album File:Museum Nasional Indonesia.jpg|National Museum of Indonesia in Central Jakarta File:Monumen nasional jakarta.jpg|The National Monument File:Jakarta Skyline Part 2.jpg|Wisma 46, Indonesia's tallest office building, located in the middle of Jakarta skyscraper. File:Central Jakarta.JPG|Jalan Thamrin, the main avenue in Central Jakarta File:Gambir Station Platform.jpg|A train at Gambir station in Central Jakarta File:BungKarno-indonoob.JPG|The Bung Karno Stadium is capable of hosting 100,000 spectators File:Indonesia 2002 CIA map.png|Map of Indonesia File:Indonesia provinces english.png|Provinces of Indonesia File:Jalan malioboro - Jogjakarta.JPG|Malioboro, the most famous street in Yogyakarta city Image:transjogja.jpg|Trans Jogja Bus. A bus rapid transit system in Yogyakarta city File:SOTO FOOD.jpg|A selection of Indonesian food, including Soto Ayam (chicken soup), sate kerang (shellfish kebabs), telor pindang (preserved eggs), perkedel (fritter), and es teh manis (sweet iced tea) File:Indonesian Army infantryman participating in the GPOI.jpg|An Indonesian Army infantryman participating in the U.N.'s Global Peacekeeping Operation Initiative Image:Panser side left.JPG|Pindad Panser "Anoa" shown during Indo Defense and Aerospace Expo 2008 File:Armadarilf2.jpg|Indonesian Naval vessels Image:AURI B-25.jpg|B-25 Mitchell bombers of the AURI in the 1950s Image:Jmnei.jpg|A Javanese engineer closes one of the gun bay doors on a Dutch Buffalo, January 1942. File:Indonesian Police Mazda6.jpg|Mazda6 used by the Jakarta Metro Highway Patrol (Ditlantas Polda Metro Jaya) as a patrol car File:Indonesia Polisi Lancer.jpg|Mitsubishi Lancer used by Vital Object Protection of Indonesian National Police File:ID_diesel_loco_CC_201-05_060327_4217_kta.jpg|GE U20C in Indonesia, #CC201-05 File:Diesel_locomotive.JPG|GE U20C "Full-Width Cabin" in Indonesia, #CC203-22 File:ID_diesel_loco_CC_204-06_060403_2512_mri.jpg|GE U20C full computer control locomotive in Indonesia, #CC204-06 ... Вооружённые силы Культура Различные вопросы * Телекоммуникации в Индонезии * Транспорт в Индонезии * Международные отношения Индонезии * Буддизм в Индонезии Примечания Ссылки * * * * Категория:Островные государства Категория:Унитарные государства ace:Indônèsia af:Indonesië als:Indonesien an:Indonesia ar:إندونيسيا arz:اندونيسيا as:ইন্দোনেশিয়া ast:Indonesia az:İndoneziya ba:Индонезия bat-smg:Induonezėjė bcl:Indonesya be:Інданезія be-x-old:Інданэзія bg:Индонезия bn:ইন্দোনেশিয়া bo:ཨིན་རྡུ་ནི་ཤིས་ཡ། bpy:ইন্দোনেশিয়া br:Indonezia bs:Indonezija bug:Indonesia ca:Indonèsia ceb:Indonesia crh:İndoneziya cs:Indonésie csb:Jindonezjô cu:Їндонисі́ꙗ cv:Индонези cy:Indonesia da:Indonesien de:Indonesien diq:İndonezya dv:އިންޑޮނޭޝިޔާ el:Ινδονησία en:Indonesia eo:Indonezio es:Indonesia et:Indoneesia eu:Indonesia ext:Indonésia fa:اندونزی fi:Indonesia fj:Indonesia fr:Indonésie frp:Endonèsie fy:Yndoneezje ga:An Indinéis gan:印度尼西亞 gd:An Innd-Innse gl:Indonesia gu:ઈંડોનેશિયા gv:Yn Indoneesh hak:Yin-thu-nì-sî-â haw:‘Inidonesia he:אינדונזיה hi:इण्डोनेशिया hif:Indonesia hr:Indonezija hsb:Indoneska ht:Endonezi hu:Indonézia hy:Ինդոնեզիա ia:Indonesia id:Indonesia ie:Indonesia ilo:Indonesia io:Indonezia is:Indónesía it:Indonesia ja:インドネシア jbo:bidgu'e jv:Indonésia ka:ინდონეზია kk:Индонезия km:ឥណ្ឌូនេស៊ី kn:ಇಂಡೋನೇಷ್ಯಾ ko:인도네시아 ku:Îndonêziya kv:Индонезия kw:Indonesi ky:Индонезия la:Indonesia lb:Indonesien li:Indonesië lij:Indonexia lmo:Indunesia ln:Indoneziá lt:Indonezija lv:Indonēzija map-bms:Indonesia mg:Indonezia mi:Initonīhia mk:Индонезија ml:ഇന്തോനേഷ്യ mn:Индонез mr:इंडोनेशिया ms:Indonesia my:အင်ဒိုနီးရှားနိုင်ငံ mzn:اندونزی na:Indonesia nah:Indonesia nap:Indonesia nds:Indonesien nds-nl:Indonezie new:इण्डोनेसिया nl:Indonesië nn:Indonesia no:Indonesia nov:Indonesia nv:Indoníízha oc:Indonesia os:Индонези pam:Indonesia pap:Indonesia pih:Endonesya pl:Indonezja pms:Indonesia pnb:انڈونیشیا pt:Indonésia qu:Indunisya rm:Indonesia ro:Indonezia roa-rup:Indonezia sa:इन्दोनेशिया sah:Индонезия scn:Indunesia se:Indonesia sg:Ênndonezïi sh:Indonezija simple:Indonesia sk:Indonézia sl:Indonezija so:Indonesia sq:Indonezia sr:Индонезија stq:Indonesien su:Républik Indonésia sv:Indonesien sw:Indonesia szl:Indůnezyjo ta:இந்தோனேசியா te:ఇండోనేషియా tet:Indonézia tg:Индонезия th:ประเทศอินโดนีเซีย tk:Indoneziýa tl:Indonesya tpi:Indonisia tr:Endonezya tt:Индонезия udm:Индонезия ug:ھىندونېزىيە uk:Індонезія ur:انڈونیشیا vec:Indonexia vi:Indonesia vo:Lindäna-Seänuäns war:Indonesia wo:Endoneesi wuu:印度尼西亚 xal:Эндонесин Орн yi:אינדאנעזיע yo:Indonésíà zh:印度尼西亚 zh-classical:印度尼西亞 zh-min-nan:Ìn-nî zh-yue:印尼